<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road from the South by Borsari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575555">The Road from the South</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari'>Borsari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Боромир знает, что в это путешествие по праву должен был отправиться Фарамир, но все равно продолжает идти по дороге на север, в Имладрис.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boromir (Son of Denethor II) &amp; Elrond Peredhel, Boromir (Son of Denethor II) &amp; Faramir (Son of Denethor II)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Road from the South</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts">Evandar</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314916">The Road from the South</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar">Evandar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Солнце уже садится, когда он впервые замечает признаки жизни. Ландшафт у подножия гор скучный и какой-то бесконечный: с тех пор, как он отправился на север, в Дунланд, он видел лишь пару деревьев. Он все реже и реже встречает следы людей, но даже их старается избегать, не желая пересекаться с дунландцами. Он идет дальше на север, и по правую сторону от него вырастают высокие белые скалы, находит остатки каких-то построек, чьи арки осыпались от времени и заросли остролистом. Его конь в этом странном месте взбрыкивает, чего-то испугавшись, поэтому он спешит дальше и разбивает лагерь на следующем пригорке, так и не отдыхая по-настоящему.<br/>С той последней ночи в Гондоре он ни разу не позволил себе расслабиться. Его тело болит от усталости, а пульсация за правым глазом стала таким же постоянным спутником, как и лошадь.<br/>— Нет карт, показывающих точное месторасположение Имладриса, — говорил ему брат. — Однако все они твердят, что он к северу от руин Ост-ин-Эдиля, к западу от Туманных гор и к югу от Эттенских болот. Город лежит в предгорьях, где-то вдоль течения Бруинен.<br/>Все карты, которые показывал ему Фарамир, были разными. На некоторых из них эльфийский город высился почти в горах, а другие утверждали, что он находится ближе к западу. Третьи источники, от которых Фарамир отказался с презрительным выражением лица, даже не сомневались, что города вообще не существует.<br/>— Карта эльфов расскажет нам больше, — говорил Фарамир. Его волосы были покрыты пылью и паутиной, а улыбка сияла озорством. — Может быть, попросишь дать тебе одну, когда найдешь их.<br/>На это задание должен был отправиться именно Фарамир. Эта мысль преследует его на протяжении всего путешествия. Каждый день он все больше и больше чувствует, что совершил ошибку. Ведь видение принадлежало не только ему, но и Фарамиру, и он знает, что брат лучше бы подошел компании любых странных существ, поджидающих его в конце пути.<br/>Эльфы. Они и впрямь странные.<br/>Он совершенно потерял счет, сколько дней он уже путешествует, к тому времени, когда находит свидетельства цивилизации. Слева садится солнце, а голова клонится от усталости. Угасающий свет, пронизывающий пространство поперек дороги, падает на белый камень, превращая его в ярко-красный. Боромир моргает и тянет поводья, останавливая лошадь и присматриваясь.<br/>Гладкий камень по размеру не больше ладони. То, как он лежит, могло бы показаться случайностью, окажись он среди других камней, да и гладкость его говорит о долгом времени, проведенном в воде. Ни одна река никогда не касалась этой скалистой вершины холма, хоть Боромир и замечает одну вдалеке, извивающуюся красным и оранжевым в сторону моря. Он не знает, правильная это река или нет, но камень вселяет в него надежду.<br/>Словно посвежевший, он снова садится на лошадь и продолжает свой путь на север, внимательно выискивая на земле белые камни. Он следует за ними, свернув с северной дороги вниз в долину, по которой он идет на восток, к горам. Он вновь спешивается и ведет лошадь за поводья, потому что местность вокруг становится неровной, а склоны долины круто возвышаются по обе стороны от него. <br/>Он бы пропустил поворот, если бы его ушей не коснулся звук бегущей воды. Он оглядывается по сторонам в поисках невидимой реки и обнаруживает небольшую трещину в стене каньона. Это тропа, почти полностью скрытая от взгляда. Он замечает ее лишь благодаря белому камню, лежащему на высоком выступе. Путь довольно узкий, но при этом достаточно широкий, чтобы его лошадь тоже могла пройти.<br/>Он поднимает глаза на скалу и слышит слова Фарамира, что отражаются эхом в его голове:<br/>— Эльфы — древние существа, брат, чьи ответы всегда и "да", и "нет" одновременно. Возможно, они расстроят тебя. <br/>Его губы изгибаются в печальной улыбке, и он щелкает языком, ведя лошадь через узкую расщелину к извилистой тропе. Ему еще только предстоит встреча с эльфами, но он уже чувствует, насколько же загадочны их пути. Почти как сны, что беспокоят его в последнее время. <br/>Он идет дальше. То тут, то там на небольших выступах, размытых некогда бурными ручьями, ушедшими в землю, каменную стену украшают белые камни. Звук воды почти оглушительный, но он еще не видел ни капли. Путь поворачивает, изгибается и возвращается назад, и к тому моменту, как он находит его конец, солнечный свет гаснет совсем. Его глаза привыкают к темноте, и он идет дальше, нащупывая путь через каньон и спотыкаясь, когда после очередного поворота не выходит к глубокой долине.<br/>Звезды Варды мерцают над заполнившими долину водопадами. Воздух в его груди прохладный и легкий. Вновь крепко встав на ноги, он на секунду замирает, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох. А потом он просто смотрит. И в груди опять больно от того, что это все видит именно он, а не Фарамир — любимый брат, который смог бы выразить красоту этого города словами, что сам Боромир так и не удосужился выучить. В долине бурлящих водопадов стоит город эльфов: из обнаженных скал высятся прекрасные здания, тонкие лестницы и арочные мосты переходят в бескрайние озера. Серебристые лампы светятся из каждого окна, и сквозь гул воды он может слышать смех и необычные голоса.<br/>Он тяжело сглатывает, чувствуя на глазах непрошенную влагу, а в горле — ком.<br/>Он спускается в долину. Здесь ярче, чем в каньоне, и его взгляд улавливает мелкие детали: статуи и закрытые бассейны, мерцание глаз на деревьях и то, какие причудливые тени отбрасывает свет лампы. Он слышит шепот голосов. Его знания эльфийского практически ничтожны, но их достаточно, чтобы никого не бояться, даже когда он заходит глубже в город.<br/>Он прощается со своей лошадью в маленьком дворике, благоухающем цветами и высаженном фруктовыми деревьями. Путь ведет его через узкий мост к лестничному пролету, и он не видит там стойл. Вместо них он замечает высокую фигуру, охваченную серебряным светом, и чувствует, как у него пересыхает горло при одной только мысли от предстоящей встречи с одним из этих странных волшебных существ. «Фарамир должен был удостоиться этой чести», — напоминает он себе и клянется передать ему все, что уже видел и увидит. Он сохранит это в памяти, а потом опишет брату, когда они встретятся вновь.<br/>К тому времени, как он пересекает мост, эльф достигает подножия лестницы. Даже в свете лампы эльф кажется обрамленным сиянием — оно словно просачивается сквозь его кожу. Волосы у него длинные и темные, а лицо светлое, но это не то, из-за чего приветствие Боромира умирает, даже не успев сорваться с языка. Это понимание. Он знает это лицо. Он видел его в детстве на фресках и у статуй. Добрые серые глаза этого эльфа сопровождали его, пока он рос, и наблюдали взлеты и падения своей благородной страны.<br/>Это невероятно. Он знает легенды — ну конечно, он их знает, — но его разум отвергает саму идею о них, даже если его глаза и сердце понимают, что они правдивы.<br/>— Добро пожаловать в Имладрис, Боромир, сын Дэнетора, — говорит эльф, и его низкий голос почему-то в точности такой, каким его всегда представлял Боромир.<br/>Он заставляет свой рот открыться.<br/>— Это честь, лорд Элронд, — отвечает он сухим, как пыль, голосом.<br/>Эльф мило и приветливо улыбается ему и поворачивается, чтобы повести его вверх по лестнице. Боромир, онемевший, следует за этим древним наследием прошлого — образом первого великого короля Нуменора. Элрос Тар-Миньятур сохранился во плоти.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>